The process for determining the shape of teeth according to traditional dentistry generally includes the use of impression materials, molds or castings. This process is typically slow and prone to material handling errors. After obtaining the impression of the patient's teeth, the mold or impression material is removed from the mouth of the patient and a solid model of the patient's teeth is made from the impression. The impression material or the solid model is sent to a dental laboratory. The solid model is used in the fabrication of one or more corrective or replacement dental components such as artificial teeth, crowns or orthodontic appliances. Inaccuracies and errors introduced at any time during the process can result in an improper fit of the dental component and may limit the ability to secure and retain the dental component in the correct location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,770 describes a process for making artificial teeth. The process includes projecting contour lines onto the patient's teeth and detecting the contour lines using a camera. The location of the projected contour lines is shifted multiple times by a precision motion of the projector and detected by the camera at each position. Camera data are processed to determine contour data for the teeth. The contour data may be provided to a numerically controlled fabrication machine for the generation of the artificial teeth or for orthodontic appliances or for use with dental implantology. The process is subject to inaccuracies as displacement of the contour lines is based on changing the location of the projector. Moreover, the length of time required to obtain the camera data for all sets of contour lines is a significant inconvenience to the dental patient and makes the measurement more sensitive to motion of the projection source, teeth and camera.
Material characteristics of teeth can further limit the ability to obtain accurate three-dimensional data. Teeth are typically translucent therefore a portion of the light incident on the surface of a tooth is scattered from the surface while some of the light penetrates the surface and is internally scattered over a depth below the surface. Furthermore, backscatter can occur at the interface of tooth enamel and dentin if there is sufficient penetration of the incident light. Translucency can prevent an accurate determination of the surface contour of teeth using optical techniques. For example, projected contour lines may appear shifted from their actual location and may have poor contrast. In some instances, translucency causes measurements based on optical techniques to indicate an apparent surface that is beneath the true surface. To overcome difficulties due to translucency, dentists often apply powders such as titanium dioxide to teeth. The application of powder is a further inconvenience that adds more time to the measurement process, introduces measurement uncertainty and can interfere with adhesives or other bonding agents used to fasten the replacement tooth.